Linka Loud's Lost Heart
by B. Bandit21
Summary: Ever since her love moved away Linka has been weak and defenseless until one boy took advantage of that weakness. Now she must make a choice stay the way she is or be ture to herself (Young Amore Gender bent Story) Warning: Dark Themes
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the gender bent warning it will be dark

* * *

 **In the night a young girl was walking home, wearing a hoodie and a skirt, as she enters her home she silent closed the door, but the lights soon turn on, she looked back and saw one of her older brothers.**

"H-Hey Loki." She said

"Hello Linka, your home late, I guess you overslept at Clare's place… again." He said

"Yep, kinda lost track of time again." She said nervously. "I'm just gonna…" Loki then grabbed her arm.

"Linka, if there something wrong, tell me so that I… we can help you." Loki said.

"Loki, there's nothing wrong." She said as she freed her arm. "Just… let it go." She said as she went upstairs to bed.

The Next Day.

Linka got out of bed early and went to the bathroom, she checked her arms and found bruises and hickeys on her neck.

"Damn it, why am I doing this to myself." She said she soon left the bathroom and towards hers, that's when her phone went off, she answered it and was met by a loud voice.

"Bitch where the hell were you when I woke up you were gone!"

"Baby, I had to go home, my brothers are getting suspicious." She said

"I don't care, what are you doing there anyway, you know I don't like it when you're not here."He said

"I'm on my way." She said as she hangs up she then looks in her drawer and finds a bottle of Mifepristone and condoms.

"I hope he uses these this time." She sighed as she stuffs the items in her bag as she did she saw a picture of her previous love someone she'll always love.

"I miss you so much, why did you have to leave." Linka said as she left the room. As she left the house, she made her way towards an ordinary suburban house as she was about to knock on the door she got a text.

"Use the other door in the back." it said, Linka then sighed went to the back and saw her boyfriend

"Why were you taking so long?" He asked

"I'm sorry, my brother was just worried…" "I don't care just get inside!" He said as she pushed her in and took her into his room

"You know the drill!." He said Linka then took off her clothes to reveal bruises and black marks all over her white skin.

"Um babe, do you think we could just cuddle this time?" She asked

"Ha! And here I thought that you brother Lane wasn't funny." He said as he forced her to the bed and groped her chest. "Why aren't these grown yet?" He asked

"I'm a late bloomer." She said till she felt something force it's way into her sensitive spot.

"At least one thing on you is useful." He said as he pulled down his pants and was about to shove himself in her till she stops him.

"Wait! I bought some condoms I thought we could use them?" She said nervously which earned her a chuckle from him.

"Wow, you wasted your money." He said as he rammed into her not giving her a warning, she gripped the bedsheets and gritted her teeth as he gave her no mercy.

"Please… Not so rough!" She screamed in pain he the. Grabbed her throat and proceeded to choke her.

"You don't tell me what to do; you are just a slut toy for my amusement don't forget that!" He yelled as he started moving faster he the gave one last pump and begun to fill her up, as he pulled out his spunk pushed out of her staining the sheets.

"Man I needed that, anyway once you recovered; clean that shit up." He said

"Yes, Chandler." She said as she left the room as he did Linka started weeping

"What happened to me, how did I let this get out of hand." She thought as she began to think back to how her hell all began.


	2. Chapter 2

3 weeks ago

Linka Loud was waving goodbye to her love as their family drove away she then looked at the house before sighing and started her walk home as she entered her home she found her brothers waiting for her in her room.

"Hey Linka, how are you feeling?" Loni asked.

"To be honest, not good it hurts, losing a love even…" Linka couldn't finish her sentence as she laid down on her bed and started crying.

"Hey, it's okay Linka." Loki said as he rubbed her back. "I'll miss my babe too."

"I appreciate the comfort but I want to be alone right now." She said getting up and leaving her brothers, leaving them worried. Linka was now by herself walking towards her loves old home she stood in front of it and started remembering all the good time they had as she left she went to Gus' Games and Grub to do what any girls in their teens would do play a ton of video games to get rid of the pain as she was playing she saw someone walk up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chandler what do you want?" Linka asked in a rotten tone.

"Whoa, no need for the hostility I just want to check up on you." He said as he sat next to her.

"Look i'm not in the mood right now, I just lost someone important to me and I just need to get it off my mind." She said

"Well how about a game then, if you win I'll leave you alone." He suggested

"And what do you get if you win?" She asked

"You better hope you win." He said as the game started Linka managed to win one round and so did Chandler it all came to this last round but in the end Chandler won it and now Linka pouted in defeat as Chandler cleared his throat.

"Now for my reward." He said as he held his hand out for her to

take it, he then pulled Linka into a kiss surprising her at first but found it relaxing liek this is what she needed right now as they separated Linka looked at him with a blush, she smiled nervously as she looked at him from their Linka started her relationship with Chandler it went good for awhile till Chandler started to change, he's been less attentive to Linka, he hardly visits her but she didn't mind till one day Chandler asked Linka to visit him late at night and to bring a change of clothes she did so and snuck out of the house and went to meet him she soon felt something hard on the back of her head.

"W-What happened?" She said

"Linka is that you?" Linka then looked in the direction of the voice.

"Clare! Where are you, I can't see anything." Linka said.

"Me neither and i'm scared." Clare said.

"Don't worry babes things will get better." Linka heard her boyfriend, Chandler said

"Chandler what's going on?" Linka asked with fear in her voice. Chandler then took off her blindfold to see Chandler in his underwear.

"Chandler what going on?" Linka asked

"Well, I figure that we've been dating for awhile and I was getting tired of playing the "nice guy" act, so i figured I moved this relationship along." He said as he grabbed Linka by her hair and pulled her towards his bump that was in his underwear.

"You feel that? This is what is going to be in you and your friend." He said as forced his lips onto hers.

"Chandler why are you doing?" She whimpered which earned her a slap.

"You don't talk bitch! You just shut up and do what I say." Chandler commanded. He then pulled down his underwear and pulled out his dick, Chandler then took off her blindfold and turned her to face Clare. Chandler then walked over to her and dragged a finger on her face scaring her.

"Linka? W-W-What's happening?" She asked.

"Clare, just trust me it'll be over soon." Linka said with sadness in her voice.

"What do you mea-." Clare was then silenced by Chandler's manhood entering her throat, he then proceeded to thrust his hips, Clare scream was muffled as she choked on his dick, tears started to stream down her cheeks from under the blindfold.

"Clare i'm so sorry, I didn't think he would do this." Linka said as she continued watching her best friend being violated, Chandler then grabbed her head and forced himself down her throat and "stuffed" her. As Chandler pulled out Clare started coughing.

"You bastard!" Clare said. Chandler then picked her up, her hands still bound, and slapped her till she fell onto a mattress on the floor.

"Now for the real fun." He said as he turned to Linka and smiled and went towards her and pulled her towards the bed and tossed her onto the mattress next to Clare, he then opened her legs and ripped off her panties.

"Oh yeah, time for some fun." He said he then shoved his cock in between her legs and started fucking her senseless. Linka gritted her teeth in pain as he raped her. She close her eyes so that she wouldn't have to look at him, she then repeated in her head. 'My brothers will save me, my brothers will save me.'

"Damn you feel so good, you belong to me you and this black slut next to you." Chandler said as he grabbed Clare and started fingering her.

"Get nice and loose you're next." He said as he started speeding up. Chandler then grabbed her waist and thrusted his hips.

"Here it comes!" Chandler gritted as he held her in place as he shot his cum in her she then went limp, She then started at Clare as she was raped her pain filled screams filled her ears as Linka looked at her with a blank look.

-The Next Week-

Linka was walking towards Clare's house when she noticed a cab, she then saw Clare walk towards it.

"Clare, what's going on?" Linka asked.

"Look Linka, I'm sorry to say this but I have to leave." She said

"What! Clare, please don't leave me too." She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but I just.." Clare then hugged her friend as tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry." She said she then got in the cab and Linka watched it drive off. Linka just stood there broken hearted, she lost her first love now she lost her best friend. At that point Linka didn't know what to do, she was confused on what to do so she just went to Chandler's place starting her long and abusive relastionship

* * *

Crazymancody895: Don't worry he'll get what is coming to him in the future ;)

That Engineer: I really hope that you enjoy it also thanks for that little spoiler.

Guest: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hiiiiii: Me too

WarHusky2000: Yeah and it'll get darker and darker

Black ninja: I hope so too.

Guest# 2: Sorry for the long wait. That's up to the readers, I won't be revealing ages, well…. just keep reading.

Guest# 3: Yes Linka's love will be pissed when this person returns.

Loud Star67: Yeah I tend to fuck up a lot when I say stuff. I'm not revealing ages that'll be up to you and the readers. Lastly yes Linka's lost love will return. Thanks I know you weren't complaining. Why are people making hashtags for my stories?.

Guest# 4: That's up to you like I said i'm not revealing any age.

Gravityfan16: Yes, Yes it was and it'll get darker.


	3. Chapter 3

Linka was limping in her home quickly and went up the stairs as she entered her room she found her younger siblings, Leif, Lexx and Leon waiting in her bed asleep, she sighed as she slid down the closed door.

"I'm sorry for making y'all worry so much." She whispered as she crawled into the bed, just then her brothers snuggled up to her, and she sighed peacefully.

-The Next Morning-

Linka awoke to the smell of Leron's diaper woke her up, she looked around and saw that she was in her bed, in her home. She looked at her clock and saw that it was past noon.

"Oh no." She said as she got out of her bed carefully not waking Leon, she soon got dressed and rushed down the stairs, but found her family waiting for her.

"Linka good to see that you're awake." Her mother said

"Yeah, look i'm late, so I need to go." She said as she opened the door but saw that Lane closed it.

"Linka have a seat, your family would like to talk to you." She said.

"But I…" Lane then pushed her to the chair and sat her down.

"Now Linka, we have been noticing some differences in your behaviour." She said

"You seemed more distant from the family and were worried about you." Her father said.

"Everything is fine."She said

"Linka no it's not, you been gone most weekends and we hardly see you in the morning or at school." Loki added

"The twins and Leon worry about you, they sleep in your bed every night hoping to see you again." Lars said.

"Look it's nothing, I swear I just needed to get out somet…" She was then silent as she heard a knock on the door. Luke went to get it and Chandler.

"Oh hey I was just wondering if Linka was home, I haven't seen her at school, and I was worried." He said

"Oh well she's here, but I don't think that.."

"Chandler hey what are you doing here?" She asked trying to get her brother away from the door.

"Oh hey, I was just checking up on you seeing if everything is fine." He said.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She said.

"Well if everything's fine then, you can join a couple of friends and me for a movie, it's okay with your parents." He said Linka looked like the parents, hoping for them to say no.

"Well I don't know Chandler, we were hoping to spend some family time with Linka." Her mother said. Linka wanted to jump for joy but she couldn't in front of him.

"Please, mom it's just a movie." Linka said which surprised her, it was like something was telling her to say that, or someone. "I promise I'll be back." She continued talking trying to shut herself up.

"Well okay, just come back soon okay." Her mother said as she hugged her and as soon as she let's got she went with Chandler, but as soon as they left the view of the house, Linka felt her arm being pulled.

"What the hell was that?" Chandler asked

"My family was just worried about me that's all." She said, Chandler then grabbed her face and pulled her close.

"You better not have told them anything about us!" He said

"I haven't I swear." She said, she soon felt her pants being invader as she felt his fingers poking around.

"You better not or everyone will see how much of a slut you are." He threatened as he let's go and grabs her hand. "C'mon the guys are waiting." He said as she was being dragged to his house, she didn't notice the silhouettes following them. After a long walk, they made it to Chandler's place and went inside.

"You know the drill." He said, Linka then got undressed till she was standing fully naked in his living room, with a dead look on her face, she then noticed that they weren't alone, she immediately got her senses back and covered herself.

"Chandler what the hell is this?" She asked

"Oh, I'm feeling tired today, so my "friends" will be taking my place… for a fee that is." He said

"I'm not a whore!" Linka yelled, which earned her a smack across the face.

"You are what I tell you you are got it!" He said.

"Hey don't hurt our sister!" Linka eyes widened as she looked over to see the twins, Lexx and Leif standing in the doorway.

"You little brats!" Chandler said as he made his way towards them, but Linka was holding him back.

"Run now!" Linka yelled.

"We're not leaving you here!" Lexx said

"I said go I'll be fine!" She said, Leif then grabbed his twin and started running down the street. Chandler then slammed the door and kicked Linka off his leg.

"You little bitch, you made them follow you didn't you?" He asked as he picked her up by her hair.

"No, I didn't I swear." She said, Chandler then punched her in the face leaving a bruise.

"I hope you don't intend on going home now." He said he then looked at his friends. "Hey, you know what you guys can play with her all you like." He said as he kicked her towards them. "Just clean up afterwards." He said as he left the room. For the next few hours Linka was sexually tomment by the boys, she could feel every hole being invaded and filled with their essences, she saw no break in sight, she almost passed out a few time, but they kept her awake just to get her reaction. It wasn't until midnight that they finally stopped, Linka was watching Chandler's friends leave while she laid there, her naked body covered in semen, she soon felt someone grab her hair and pulled her out back.

"I told those idiots to clean up after themselves." He said as she went to get a hose and started spraying her at full blast. After he was done, he tossed her a towel and went back inside. Linka grabbed the towel and started sobbing.

-Meanwhile-

Leif and Lexx were held up in their rooms thinking about what they had seen they told their parents and now they are waiting to figure out what happens next. Just then they heard the door open they looked up and saw their parents, the two ran up to them and hugged them.

"What's going to happen to Linka?" Lexx asked

"We're going to help her, so Loki managed to contact someone." She said.

"You mean..." Lexx asked, and Rita nodded her head.

"They'll be here tomorrow, so we need to get Linka home." She said as she put her children down and went to get her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Linka was sitting in Chandler's bathtub while he dumped buckets of water on her.

"Geez, you are such a pain, if you weren't a such a slut I mean girlfriend I would have left you outside." He said just then the doorbell rang. "Great what now? Don't go anywhere!" He said as she left the room and went downstairs and answered the door to find Linka's mother.

"Mrs. Loud it's good to see you, what are you doing here?" He asked

"Well my twins came by and told me that something was wrong so I came to get my daugher." She informed.

"Well you came for nothing, because she is not here." Chandler said as he was about to close the door, Rita grabbed him.

"Now you listen here you little shit, my daughter has been through a lot, you should really think about lying to the mama bear." Rita threaten.

"I swear she's not here." Chandler lied.

"Then where is she?" Rita asked

"I don't know, she left a while ago." Chandler lied again. Rita then let's him go.

"If I find out that she's still here, no doctor alive will be able to fix what I do to you." She said as she left and slam the door behind her.

"Psycho bitch! She's lucky I don't call the cops on her." Chandler said he soon went back upstairs and found Linka still in the tub. "Good girl, staying so quiet, you deserve a treat." He said as he unzip his pants and pulled out dick, Linka then hungrily reached for him, but he pushed her back. "but your mom kinda ruined the mood, so you'll be sleeping in the bathtub tonight." He said as he left and locked the door.

-Meanwhile-

Lynn Sr. was getting out of bed and his room, as he left he went to the living room to find his wife with bags under her eyes.

"Hun, come to bed, we have to let Linka come home on her own." Lynn Sr. said

"How can you be so calm about this our only daughter is out there with some abusive asshole." Rita said

"I know but there is nothing we can do about it, believe I want to just storm the place bet the living shit out of him and bring my daughter home, but for now let's get some rest." He said as he took his wife back to bed.

-Meanwhile upstairs-

"Yeah, yeah, bring them as soon as you can, thanks." Loki said as he hanged up his phone and looked at his brothers. "Okay, she said she'll bring them, so we need to get Linka home as soon as possible.

"And how do we go about doing that?" Levi asked

"Simple we just need a little distraction." Loki informed as he started making a plan to get their sister back.

* * *

Short I know, but its to inform you I have not forgotten about this


	5. Chapter 5

Here ya go

* * *

Linka and Chandler were lying bed snuggling up to her oppressor, Chandler moved her away and got out of bed.

"Hun?" Linka asked

"I'm going out, I'll be back later." He said.

"Hurry back, I miss you already." She said.

"Yeah whatever." He said as he got dressed and left as she laid down hugging his pillow. As Chandler left his house, in the bushes Lexx and Leif were watching him leave.

"Okay he left the prison." Lexx said.

"Okay, you and Leif, begin the distraction." They heard from the walkie talkie. The two the went up to Chandler and pushed him to the ground.

"You little brats!" He called as he started chasing them.

"Alright it clear, let's go." Just then Linka's brothers came and went to the door and and Loni started to pick the lock and entered the house.

"Okay, Linka is most likely in chandler's room, now when we get her she will try and fight us, so will trap her in the blankets and…

"And what?" The boys looked up to see Linka wearing only a t-shirt.

"Grab her!" Loki said, Linka then pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head. Making her brothers stop in their track.

"Linka, what are you doing with that?" Loki asked

"Channy, thought you might come get me so he told me to do this if that happened." She explained.

"Linka, please we're your brothers and were trying to help you." He said.

"I don't need help! I'm find, Channy loves me and that's all I need!" She yelled. "Get the hell out now!" She said.

"Linka, please this is not healthy, come with us there something you need to see.

"No, I'm fine Channy is taking care of me, so just leave." She said

"Linka, please." Lynn said as he walked up to her she then cocked the hammer.

"Lynn, let's just go, she doesn't need our help." Luke said as the rest of them started to leave, Linka was confused, she knew that she didn't want this, she knew that she needed to get away from here, but something was stopping her, someone was stopping her. As she saw the door close, she fell to her knees and started crying, but she didn't make a sound, she just kept that smile as her tears fell.

-meanwhile-

The Loud Brothers were in their home trying to find some way to get their sisters back, but as long a Chandler had her close it might be impossible.

"C'mon guys, there has to be a way to get sister to come home." Lexx said

"What's the point, Chandler has her under is finger, if we try anything she'll try to ki… I mean hurt herself." Lars said.

"But doesn't she miss us?" Leif asked.

"She does, guys but as long as she's near Chandler, theire is nothing we can do." Loki siad.

" _(Sigh) This is why I don't send boys to do a woman's job."_ The brothers looked over at the couch to see their guests just sitting on the couch, one holding a baby.

"Oh I like to see you two do better." Loki added.

"Oh we will, come on McBride we have an old friend to see."

"Coming, but do you think she'll change becasue she see us?" Clare McBride asked.

"Trust me, she can never say no to me." The two then left for Chandler's place.

-Meanwhile-

Linka was sitting in a chair forcing to watch Chandler have sex with a random girl in bed, her loud moans filled the young girl ears as she silently cries at this.

'why am watching this, why can't move and just leave?' She asked herself as soon was Chandler was finished he walked over to Linka grabbed her by her hair tuff and pulled her mouth over his cock making her clean it.

"So I'll see ya later, Chandler?" The girl asked.

"Yeah sure." He said as the girl left.

"Hey, Linka, want do something fun?" Chandler asked Linka nodded Chandler then took her hand and took her to the stairs.

"Hey Linka, remember last week you told me you thought you were pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes Channy, wouldn't be amazing to start a family, just you and..." Linka then felt herself getting pushed. "me?" She said before tumbling down the stairs as soon as she hits the floor she just laid there as she heard Chandler laughing. Tears fell from her eyes as she heard the laughter.

'Please, someone help me' She thought and just like her prayers being answered there was a knock on the door.

* * *

Imperialwar1234: I won't

Guest: There ya go

Guest: Oh come on what did I do?


	6. I suck

Okay so I decided to quit on this story, It wasn't going anywere, Blah blah blah so I'll just tell you what happens

Linka gets save by Ronnie Anne (Female version)

Chandler gets his assed kicked

and everyone lives happily ever after then I reveal that this train wreck wasn't the official Young Amore genderbent (Throws confetti) the real one will be up soon.


End file.
